


可我还没想好 09

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	可我还没想好 09

09

叶依然和任娇娇的交接工作被安排在北京的一次会议上，恰逢组合接到一个位于北京的通告，通告结束后便立刻赶回公司参与会议。  
参与会议的人员除了组合与组合的相关人员之外，还有北京的几位责任人员。会议上不仅提到了交接工作等事宜，也提到了公司将要宣传的女子练习生。回形的圆桌，坐在副位的似乎就是负责女子练习生相关事宜的策划，而策划的下位坐着的便是要负责女子练习生的经纪人。  
这次会议所提到的内容与其说是相谈不如说是一个繁琐的通知，一切都是已经敲定好的。  
如预料之中的，女子练习生的宣传与推广将由组合来带动，组合接下来要参与的一部网剧拍摄，经过协商后，女子练习生中的露露，就是沈幂，也会参演。而给组合安排的保密旅行，沈幂会和王俊凯一同前往。  
话到这里，在座和王俊凯王源二人相熟的人员，都是下意识抬眼去看王源的反应。  
“以上内容，如有异议，请即刻提出。”此话一出，众人的视线皆是落到王俊凯王源二人头上，然而两人面色平淡，随着众人一齐开口，“同意。”  
他们在北京陪任娇娇吃了一餐饭，或许是最后一餐，但是任娇娇像在他们还小的时候一样，摸着两个人的脑袋说：“以后回重庆得空了，就联系姐姐，姐姐带你们去吃串儿。”  
饭桌上大家兴致都挺高，反倒不像任娇娇的送别会，黄锐还在北京城里一挺有名气的糕点屋，提前给任娇娇预定了她最喜欢的栗子蛋糕，像是庆生。  
没有外人在，王俊凯也没有再压抑自己，全程照顾着王源吃饭，王源吃火锅只会一股脑往下倒菜，王俊凯就负责帮他掐着时间，以免菜煮老。  
任娇娇突然问：“你们都见过那个露露了吗？”  
王源埋头苦吃，不知道是不是想要避开这个话题，王俊凯给他夹了一筷子牛肉，边答：“见过了。”  
“长得怎么样呀？”  
“挺好看的。”“是王俊凯的小迷妹。”  
前者是王俊凯的客观回答，后者是王源没有审题的抢答。  
任娇娇选择了王源，“还是小凯的迷妹？！王俊凯你完蛋了天蝎座很难哄的。”  
黄锐在一旁说：“反正那么多年都哄过来了。”  
王俊凯挺不好意思地笑了笑，倒是王源不服气了：“王俊凯哪里有哄过我？就我哄他最麻烦。就上次任姐你给我的巧克力！还是美国带回来的，王俊凯一颗没让我吃！”  
“那是酒心巧克力！你是小孩吃什么吃！”王俊凯反呛他。  
“我是小孩，你就大了？”  
“比你大。”  
王源看王俊凯说完这句话后脸上笑出的猫纹，心里冷不防地觉得王俊凯这话不正经，便没敢再接话了，但又嘟嘟囔囔地觉得不服。  
一顿饭吃得开开心心，任娇娇要到北京的朋友那去住一晚再回重庆，没再和他们回宿舍。  
不需要夜里练习的时候宿舍里一般没有其他人，今夜又更像说好的，只剩下他们两人和黄锐。而黄锐在他们卸妆的时候接了个电话，和王俊凯说Mayuyu北京后援会那边有一套演唱会珍藏套碟，后援会租了个家庭影院要放，他估计晚上不回来了，交代完立刻出了门，于是宿舍里就只剩下王俊凯和王源。  
王源还记着王俊凯在吃饭时调戏他说的话，心里有股气，面膜也不知敷得够没够时间便惨遭丢弃，王源跳上床去拽王俊凯的裤子：“不是说大吗？！给我看看哪里大！”  
王俊凯拽着裤子不愿让他得逞，两人嬉闹间王俊凯趁势反转，将王源压在身下。房间里开了暖气，王源下身只穿了一条黑色的四角内裤，莹白的两条腿在王俊凯面前晃来晃去，因为王俊凯压着他的关系，现在又分在两侧，夹着王俊凯的腰，光是这一幕就让王俊凯血脉喷张。  
王俊凯手伸入王源的T恤，轻车熟路摸到胸口那小点儿，凑过去边吻王源，边开口安抚：“宝宝，不生气了好不好。”  
他突如其来的开口，令王源有一瞬间失了神智，原本将王源裹挟着的迷雾，仿佛瞬间被光束劈开，连续几天来的漂浮在半空中的心脏，稳稳当当地被王俊凯捧在了手心里。  
“我…我没有生气。”王源推开王俊凯，转了个身背对着。  
王俊凯搂着他的腰俯下身，两人紧密贴住，吻又落在王源耳畔，夹杂着王俊凯温柔的气息，“无论发生什么事情，我们两个都会在一起。”  
“王源儿，这些天我一直很不安，这是我第一次对公司起了反叛的心里，而我必须要这么做，必须要拿到我们工作室的主动权和选择权，这样才能保证他们以后无法再往我或你身边安排其他人，我们不能分开，王源儿。”王俊凯声音低沉，每次念王源的名字的时候，尾音都会在舌尖绕一个圈儿，暧昧不清。  
不用想，王源知道自己的耳朵肯定红得厉害。  
“王俊凯。”  
“恩？”  
“我想做。”  
连关灯的时间都没有，王源的T恤也不知道被王俊凯甩去了哪里，而此时王源也没有心思再去管他的衣服，因为他大腿内侧最嫩的那块皮肤，被王俊凯的头发来回扫，痒，是心痒。  
平日里太忙，他们两个能做这种事情的机会不多，每一次做基本都是前戏完后就直奔主题，所以当王源意识到王俊凯要给他口，下身便开始兴奋地冒出粘稠的液体。  
王俊凯握着那根东西，贴在脸颊，低笑时的气息喷在他最敏感的地方，笑王源：“小色鬼。”  
这也是王俊凯第一次给王源做这个，不得要领，但能感受到两人都同样的兴奋，他先是张口在王源完全勃起的那根上来回舔，再轻轻含住顶端嘬弄。  
王源喘得不行，宿舍里就他们两个人，便没有克制自己的声音。他原先心里的不安，此刻被王俊凯的爱意填满，那爱意沉甸甸地，令王源感到满足和安心。  
“王俊凯……小凯……恩…”王源一声长而绵软的呻吟，显然是被弄的舒服了，没有坚持太久，便射在了王俊凯嘴里。  
平时龟毛又有洁癖的处女座王俊凯，没有嫌弃那一嘴王源的东西，就是觉得腥，在外没有润滑，便连着唾液一起给王源做扩张。  
私密的地方被一个明显不是手指的柔软物体探入，还陷在高潮的余韵里的王源，痉挛到腰在小幅度颤抖，嘴巴里不停唤着王俊凯的名字，带着哭腔，王俊凯更想欺负他了。  
穴口因为昏黄的灯光更显殷红，一张一合仿佛在请求深入，王俊凯应邀探入三指，摸到湿滑的肠液，他在王源的大腿内侧放肆地留下痕迹，口头上也没有放弃侵犯：“王源儿，你可真湿，你听，能不能听到你自己的水声？”  
王源听不得他这种荤话，全身染了一层欲望的粉色，那双好看的杏仁儿眼饱含泪水，湿漉漉地，瞧着王俊凯：“王俊凯…你抱抱我呀……”  
王俊凯起身单手拥他入怀，一直未得到抚慰的阴茎正抵在王源敏感的会阴处，搔刮了两下，便直挺挺地进入那温热的幽径。

 

TBC


End file.
